1 an 2 mois et 12 jours
by abooklikethis
Summary: Après les évènements de Battery Park, il faudra 1 an, 2 mois et 12 jours avant que Kurt laisse Blaine à nouveau toucher son visage pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spoilers 4x04.


**Titre** : 1 an 2 mois et 12 jours  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : PG13/R  
**Genre** : angst, romance

* * *

Après les évènements de Battery Park, il faudra 1 an 2 mois et 12 jours avant que Kurt laisse Blaine à nouveau toucher son visage pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**J - 1 ans 2 mois et 5 jours**

Blaine envoie un bouquet de fleurs par jour. Toujours les même. Des roses rouges pour leurs coeurs qu'il vient de briser et des roses jaunes pour un pardon qu'il sait ne pas mériter.

Son premier réflexe a été d'ajouter de petites cartes pleines d'idioties naïves et puériles. Des _xoxoxo _et des _:( _qui ne font que refléter sa stupidité et ce reste d'enfance à laquelle il est encore accroché alors que Kurt en est déjà loin.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour ne plus mettre de notes mais il rajoute une rose à chaque fois.

Après une semaine il reçoit le premier sms de Kurt depuis qu'ils se sont adressés la parole pour la dernière fois.

_" Arrête."_

Blaine achète tout de même un dernier bouquet et distribue chaque fleurs à des inconnus dans la rue pour récolter leurs sourires. Il y en a trente-deux.

Il garde la dernière pour lui ; une rose jaune qu'il presse dans un cahier et qu'il range avec les photos qu'il ne parvient pas à jeter.

* * *

**J – 1 ans 1 mois et 10 jours**

_Grease. _

Blaine a saboté son audition. Tout comme il a saboté tout le reste. Cela n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Kurt ne sera pas dans le public pour applaudir. Kurt ne remettra pas le col de sa chemise en place. Kurt ne sera nulle part. Il ne chantera et ne dansera plus avec lui. Blaine se l'imagine comme une ombre qui s'efface dès qu'il pose les yeux sur elle.

Il se demande parfois comment il fait pour pouvoir encore respirer et mettre un pieds devant l'autre alors que le poids de la culpabilité pèse sans cesse sur ses épaules et que son coeur n'est maintenant plus qu'une pierre grise et froide.

Blaine sait qu'il devrait sortir de cette mélasse qu'est devenue son existence ; cette suite pathétique de jours sans couleurs et sans reliefs, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne vit plus que dans un simulacre d'existence ou tout lui parait comme assourdi au milieu des « tout est de ma faute » et des « je me déteste tellement ». C'est pathétique et égoïste. Il n'a pas le droit de ressentir ça. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Kurt.

« Blaine… Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demande un jour Tina. Il y a de l'inquiétude dans son regard et sa petite main chaude se pose sur son avant-bras pour le faire se retourner vers elle.

Blaine hausse les épaules.

Il existe. Il mérite cette douleur qui lui tord le ventre de toute façon. Il en mérite chaque affreuse et longue seconde. Blaine s'en délecte presque, parce que c'est la seule punition qu'il peut s'infliger à lui-même.

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
__- Je ne sais pas._

* * *

Kurt et Rachel viennent les voir lors des répétitions et Blaine sent son cœur douloureux sursauter dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Kurt sont froids et sans expression. Ils le traversent comme s'il n'était pas plus qu'un écran de papier.

« Kurt… »

Sa langue s'enroule autour de son prénom comme elle l'a déjà fait tant de fois, mais jamais de cette façon. Jamais comme ça.

Quelque chose traverse une seconde le regard de Kurt, immédiatement remplacée par de l'indifférence. Kurt n'est pas en colère. Kurt a simplement décidé de l'effacer de sa vie car Blaine n'y a plus sa place.

« Il faut qu'on parle. », déclare-t-il simplement, sans croiser son regard. « Retrouve moi dans le couloir après la répétition. »

C'est la première fois que Kurt lui adresse la parole depuis plus d'un mois et Blaine en est au point de se raccrocher pathétiquement au moindre de ses mots, parce que tout est moins douloureux que de ne rencontrer que du silence.

Il danse et il chante en automatique, un sourire fermement collé sur le visage. C'est encore la seule chose qu'il sache faire.

Après la répétition Blaine se change et se démaquille lentement. Le coton glisse sur sa peau et y laisse des traces noires et grasses que le démaquillant finit par effacer après plusieurs passages. L'anticipation se fait maintenant douloureuse, s'enroulant fermement autour de son ventre et se coinçant en travers de sa gorge.

_C'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'entendrais le son de sa voix_, réalise-t-il et il doit lever la tête et cligner des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Pathétique, pathétique, pathétique…_

Il essaye de nouer son nœud papillon d'une main légèrement tremblante sans y arriver. Il finit par y renoncer, le laissant de travers, un des côtés plus grand que l'autre.

Lorsqu'il sort du vestiaire, Kurt ne l'attend pas dans l'auditorium, mais Blaine voit un morceau de botte dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approche et ses jambes lui semblent soudain lourdes et raides. Inutiles. Comme tout le reste. Il déglutit et serre les poings. Il ne fuira pas. Pas cette fois. Il mérite de planter son regard dans celui de Kurt et de n'y lire que du dégout ou de l'indifférence. Il mérite les mots durs et froids qui le transperceront comme un poignard chauffé à blanc.

« Kurt ? »

Blaine prononce son prénom comme une question. Il ne sait plus comment lui parler, ni comment le lire car Kurt est maintenant devenu cette autre personne que Blaine ne connaît plus.

Kurt se retourne vers lui et son regard s'arrête sur son nœud papillon. Il y reste fixé longtemps, un petit peu comme si cet accessoire représentait soudain tout ce qui est brisé et de travers entre eux. Kurt tend la main presque par réflexe pour le replacer correctement, mais elle n'atteint pas le col de sa chemise. Ses doigts retombent mollement contre sa cuisse et ce simple geste donne à Blaine envie de crier : _« Ce n'est pas nous. Plus rien ne nous ressemble plus. Ce n'est pas nous. »_, mais ses lèvres restent fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Kurt fait un petit mouvement de tête et commence à marcher. Ses épaules sont hautes et crispée et sa démarche raide semble presque forcée.

Ils se dirigent vers une salle de classe vide dont Kurt ferme la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une des larges tables de travail. Blaine reste un moment sans bouger, pétrifié par tout ce que ce silence opaque veut dire. Les mots qu'ils ne se disent pas encore, heurtent déjà les murs sales et pressent contre sa peau et contre son cœur.

Blaine ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Il s'assoit à côté de Kurt en laissant plusieurs centimètres entre eux pour ne pas risquer de se heurter à cette barrière invisible que Kurt dresse autour de lui. Leurs mains sont posées au centre de l'espace qui les sépare. Elles ne se touchent pas et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la première fois où il a pris les doigts de Kurt entre les siens. Cela lui semble si loin maintenant… Mais il se rappelle de la chaleur contre sa paume et au creux de son poignet. Sa main est froide maintenant.

« Je veux rompre. »

La voix de Kurt craque sur le dernier mot et ça fait mal. Tellement mal.

Blaine hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. Bien sûr que Kurt veut rompre. S'il le pouvait Blaine romprait avec lui-même.

« J'ai essayé… ». Kurt s'arrête, respire et reprend un peu plus fermement. « J'ai essayé de trouver une solution, de chercher comment sauver ce qu'il reste de nous, mais je ne peux pas.. Tout est entaché, sale, cassé… Tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver comment réparer ça… Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Je suis désolé. »

A nouveau Blaine voudrait hurler. Hurler parce que Kurt n'a pas à être désolé. Pour rien du tout. Kurt mérite mieux que la ruine qui s'étend entre eux.

Kurt se tient droit, mais de longues traînées de larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette autre personne. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses… »

Il n'y en a pas de toute façon. Blaine est fatigué d'essayer de justifier l'injustifiable et les larmes de Kurt ne le lui feront jamais oublier.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça, _pense-t-il. _C'est moi qui ai mis toute cette douleur sur son visage._

« Je ne peux pas sauver notre relation après ça… Parce qu'un jour, demain, dans une semaine ou dans dix ans, ce moment là se dressera entre nous. On ne peut pas l'effacer et même si je parviens à te pardonner un jour, il sera toujours là. »

Kurt s'arrête de parler ensuite. Blaine l'entend essayer de contrôler sa respiration en ravalant les petits sanglots qui se coincent dans sa gorge.

Blaine voudrait parler. Il voudrait dire qu'il se hait chaque jour un peu plus et que Kurt est bien mieux sans lui sans une personne capable de mettre une telle tristesse dans ses yeux, mais sa mâchoire refuse de bouger et sa langue reste lourde dans sa bouche car il sait qu'à partir du moment où les mots passeront ses lèvres, tout sera terminé.

« Je suis content que ça ait été toi. », finit-il par murmurer en laissant lui aussi les larmes couler sur son visage.

_Mon premier baiser, ma première fois... Je suis content que ça ait été toi. _

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je suis content que ça ait été toi. »

Les mots sont presqu'inaudibles et Blaine sent son cœur taper douloureusement contre ses côtes, parce que malgré tout, malgré toute la douleur, il leur restera au moins ça.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demande-t-il, son regard fixé sur leurs mains qui se touchent presque.

- Pas aujourd'hui. »

Blaine ferme les yeux.

Ce soir là, Blaine prendra chaque photo, chaque note, chaque souvenir et il les mettra dans une petite boite qu'il glissera sous son lit à côté du cartons de nœuds papillons qu'il ne pourra plus jamais porter.

* * *

**J – 1 ans et 29 jours**

La date est inscrite en rouge sur son calendrier. Il y a un petite croix et à côté écrit en tout petit : NY.

Aujourd'hui serait l'anniversaire de leur rencontre et Blaine avait prévu de rendre visite à Kurt à New York pour lui faire une surprise. Il a encore les billets d'avions glissés sous un magnet sur le frigo. C'est une des rares choses qu'il n'a pas réussi à mettre dans la boite sous son lit.

En prenant son petit déjeuner il regarde les minutes s'égrener sur l'horloge de la cuisine. 10h01, 10h02… à 10h12 Blaine se lève et va prendre l'enveloppe sur le frigo. Son avion a décollé maintenant et il ne lui reste plus qu'à jeter les billets à la poubelle. Pour être sûr de ne pas aller les récupérer plus tard il prend bien soin de les découper en tout petits morceaux.

Blaine n'ira pas à New York aujourd'hui. Blaine n'ira peut-être plus à New-York avant plusieurs années. Il a envoyé sa candidature à plusieurs université et NYU n'est que l'une d'entre elles. Il pourrait se retrouver à Chicago, à Colombus, à Los Angeles… Il n'a même plus le courage de s'en inquiéter.

Il place son bol de céréale dans l'évier et remonte se coucher.

* * *

Blaine se réveille à nouveau à 3h de l'après-midi. Il se sent encore plus fatigué qu'avant et ses muscles se contractent douloureusement, peu habitués à rester immobiles aussi longtemps. Sans prendre la peine de sortir de son lit, il tire son ordinateur portable et le pose sur le matelas. Si sa mère était là, elle le reprendrait sûrement, mais ses parents sont absents pour le week-end. Blaine est absolument seul. Seul dans une grande maison vide. Comme souvent depuis que Kurt est parti.

Il soupire et met l'ordinateur en route. Par habitude il va sur facebook mais dès que la page s'affiche il réalise que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il a plusieurs dizaines de notifications auxquelles il n'a pas répondues et surtout, depuis que Kurt a changé leur statut, le petit « célibataire » sur son profil qui lui serre le cœur. Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant mais cela ne change rien. Blaine déglutit et parcourt rapidement sa page sans rien y trouver d'intéressant. Kurt l'a enlevé de ses amis et il n'a plus accès à ses mises à jour. Il s'éloigne chaque jour un petit peu plus et Blaine se raccroche pathétiquement à ce qui a été eux avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il est prêt à se déconnecter lorsqu'une impulsion subite lui fait chercher le compte de Kurt. Juste pour voir. Et… Kurt a changé sa photo. Il y a un autre homme avec lui et Kurt sourit de ce sourire qui n'était avant que pour Blaine mais qui maintenant ne lui appartient plus.

Blaine désactive définitivement son compte.

* * *

Il reste allongé plusieurs heures, les yeux secs fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Son ventre se contracte sur du vide et son cœur lui remonte juste au bord des lèvres. Il peut le sentir, chaud et gluant sur sa langue.

Blaine a perdu l'amour de sa vie, son meilleur ami et tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Kurt continue sans lui, dans cette grande ville qui lui colle à la peau et le fait briller comme l'étoile qu'il a toujours été. Il n'a plus besoin de Blaine. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de lui, alors que Blaine meurt chaque jour un peu plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il descend les escaliers et se dirige vers le petit cabinet à liqueurs de son père. Il veut juste oublier. Il n'arrive plus à dormir et il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Kurt saurait. Il saurait quoi faire pour apaiser cette douleur qui le dévore de l'intérieur et menace de l'étouffer. Mais Kurt n'est pas là et Blaine ne peut pas l'appeler, parce qu'en le trompant et en lui brisant le cœur il a perdu jusqu'au privilège d'être son ami.

Il prend une bouteille au hasard et noie son premier sanglot en avalant une gorgée d'un liquide qui lui brûle la gorge. Ca ne change rien, mais bientôt son cerveau baigne tellement dans l'alcool qu'il n'arrive même plus à penser. Pourtant la douleur est toujours là et elle le déchire toujours en deux. Blaine suppose qu'elle ne partira jamais vraiment.

Il est 18h et Blaine est saoul comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il essaye vainement de se lever pour aller se rafraîchir et se recoucher, mais ses jambes cèdent sous lui, incapable de le porter. C'est en s'effondrant sur le sol qu'il commence à pleurer. Il pleure si fort que les sanglots lui donnent des hauts le cœur et il finit par vomir sur le parquet.

Blaine ne sait pas trop comment il arrive à joindre Sam, mais soudain il est là dans son salon. La porte d'entrée devait être ouverte… Ah, non. Blaine lui a donné sa clef de rechange au cas où il perde la sienne. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Sam le prend à bras le corps et le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de le mettre tout habillé dans la baignoire et de prendre la douchette pour lui mouiller la base de la nuque. Blaine pleure toujours et il ne sait pas s'il pourra un jour s'arrêter.

Ca fait mal. Tellement mal. Et plus que tout, Kurt lui manque. Il lui manque comme il ne lui avait jamais manqué, le laissant ici stupide et sans défense.

Blaine a de nouveau envie de vomir, mais Sam semble s'en rendre compte car il lui tend une bassine sans que Blaine ait besoin de le lui demander. Il laisse couler l'eau encore quelques minutes toujours en silence, jusqu'à ce que Blaine finisse de pleurer et se recroqueville simplement sur lui-même.

« Blaine », souffle Sam doucement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Je pense que tu devrais voir quelqu'un. »

Blaine hoche la tête et continue à se balancer d'avant en arrière dans son pyjama trempé.

* * *

**J – 1 ans et 25 jours **

C'est Madame Pillsbury qui prend rendez-vous chez un médecin pour lui. Blaine ne s'en sent pas capable et il ne peut pas demander à ses parents de le faire. Ce serait admettre ce qu'il a fait et Blaine ne pense pas être capable d'encaisser la déception dans leurs yeux.

La salle d'attente est trop grande, trop blanche et trop froide et il doit monter le son de son i-pod pour combler le silence. Il sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… Que c'est ce que Kurt voudrait s'il savait ce que Blaine a fait. Mais Kurt est avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Kurt va de l'avant et il n'a pas besoin de Blaine saoul dans une baignoire.

Blaine se fait peur certains jours. Il n'a pas envie de mourir. C'est extrême et égoïste et il ne peut pas faire ça à sa famille, à ses amis… et à Kurt aussi. Parce qu'il l'apprendrait et que Blaine le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il s'en sentirait responsable. Il y a eu assez de morts, d'hôpitaux et de douleurs dans sa vie. C'est plutôt comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance que la douleur qui lui tord le ventre et dont il se délecte, parce que cela lui semble une forme acceptable de punition.

Le médecin l'aidera peut-être pour ça. Le problème, c'est que Blaine ne sait pas s'il en a vraiment envie.

* * *

Il sort du cabinet avec un diagnostique de dépression auquel il ne croit pas et une ordonnance de médicaments qu'il ne prendra pas. Même ça il ne le mérite pas. Une dépression lui paraît comme une excuse pathétique.

Il ne peut pas en parler à Sam et à Tina. Ils ne comprendraient pas et Blaine a peur que l'un d'entre eux aille le dire à Kurt ou à ses parents. Il pourrait essayer de trouver l'adresse de Dave Karofsky… Mais il doit détester ce garçon encore plus qu'il ne se déteste lui-même.

Blaine est à nouveau seul. Seul avec les mots qui appuient sur sa peau et rebondissent contre les parois de son crâne.

Il va voir Mme Pillsbury et essaye de toutes ces forces de ne pas mentir. Il n'y arrive pas. Blaine sait depuis longtemps plaquer un sourire sur son visage et dire que tout va bien. Sadie Hawkins le lui a appris et c'est un art qu'il a perfectionné avec les années. Il n'en avait plus eu besoin avec Kurt et il est presque étonné de voir combien cela lui est facile même après deux ans. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas.

Kurt lui manque chaque jour un peu plus. Son sourire, le son de sa voix… Toutes les petites choses et surtout la sensation qu'à ses côtés plus rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Sans Kurt, Blaine ne sait pas exister autrement que par le mensonge et l'auto destruction. Et c'est sans doute là le cœur du problème car Kurt n'a pas à tenir ce rôle. Kurt a juste à être Kurt et Blaine à être Blaine. Il a juste oublié comment faire.

C'est sûrement ce qui lui fait un soir ouvrir son ordinateur portable pour rentrer tentativement le mail de Kurt dans la barre d'adresse d'un nouveau message.

_Kurt, _

_Je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre parler de moi ou de quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport avec moi. Je ne cherche pas à te poursuivre ou à t'incommoder et tu n'auras qu'à me signifier qu'il faut que cela s'arrête pour que je disparaisse de ta vie. Réponds-moi, bannis mon adresse ou renvoies moi les mails.  
__J'espère que tu ne le feras pas._

_Ce soir là à Battery Park, j'ai aussi perdu mon meilleur ami et je ne le réalise vraiment que maintenant. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerai redevenir ton ami.  
__Pas tout de suite. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas être moi sans toi. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas regagné un tout petit peu de ta confiance.  
__Mais un jour. Dans un mois, un an, dix ans… Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
__A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas. Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne veux pas que tu ne deviennes qu'un souvenir. Je crois de toute façon que tu ne le seras jamais vraiment pour moi.  
__Alors, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais t'écrire de temps en temps. De la pluie, du beau temps, de ce qu'il se passe à McKinley… de n'importe quoi.  
__Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que soit si tu n'en as pas envie.  
__J'espère que tu m'accorderas juste cette petite chance : celle de regagner ton amitié si j'en suis capable._

_Blaine_

Blaine écrit une dizaine de versions différentes du mail avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer » d'un doigt tremblant. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais un peu du poids qui compresse sa poitrine se lève. Il respire soudain un petit peu mieux et sa tête lui semble plus claire.

Il a une simple réponse le lendemain. Juste une petite phrase.

_Je n'ai pas envie que tu ne deviennes qu'un souvenir toi aussi. _

Ce sera la seule réponse que Kurt lui fera et tous ses autres mails ne rencontreront que le silence, mais Kurt ne lui demandera jamais d'arrêter.

* * *

**J – 12 mois**

Blaine passe Noël seul. Cooper lui a bien proposé de passer le chercher pour l'emmener à Los Angeles et ses parents lui ont demandé plusieurs fois s'il ne voulait pas partir en croisière avec eux, mais Blaine ne s'en sent pas le courage.

Porter un masque est difficile et fatiguant. Il est presque soulagé de pouvoir l'abandonner l'espace d'une semaine.

Il dort donc presque toute la journée du 25 décembre, ne se levant que pour aller se servir un bol de céréales, écrire un mail à Kurt et regarder les dessins animés qui s'enchaînent à la télé.

Il écrit à Kurt entre une et deux fois par semaine. Parfois moins. Il n'y a pas de rythme, ni de constance et Blaine peut aussi bien parler du Glee club que des élections ou de la tempête qui s'approche de la côte Est. Il ne parle pas « d' eux » et pour l'instant, cette simple correspondance à sens unique est suffisante.

Parfois, Blaine se demande ce que Kurt fait de ce qu'il lui envoie. Peut-être sauvegarde-t-il les mails dans son téléphone ? A moins qu'il ne les bascule directement dans la poubelle. Blaine se demande aussi ce que « l'autre » en pense. S'il est jaloux, ou même simplement s'il sait que Kurt reçoit des mails de son ex-petit ami. Il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir et cela ne sert pas à grand chose de se perdre en spéculations puériles.

Il passe une bonne partie du 26 à tourner autour du téléphone en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le 26 est normalement la journée qu'il passe avec les Hummel. Il ne les a pas revus depuis plus de deux mois maintenant et Blaine est persuadé que Burt doit très certainement avoir envie d'accrocher sa tête dans son salon. Mais ils lui manquent malgré tout et la solitude de ces derniers jours ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures passées à se ronger les ongles presque jusqu'au sang, il se décide à appeler.

Juste pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël - rien de plus - et raccrocher avant même que Burt ou Carole ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Blaine est certain que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est aussi quelque chose qu'il doit faire, même si cela n'a absolument aucun sens.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries… Peut-être qu'il tombera sur le répondeur ? Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus fa…

« Résidence Hummel, bonjour ? »

Blaine raccroche immédiatement.

Kurt. C'était la voix de Kurt. Bien sûr que Kurt est là pour Noël… Comment est-ce que Blaine a pu être aussi stupide. _Stupide, stupide, stupide…_

Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Kurt est à Lima. Kurt n'est plus à New-York. Kurt est à Lima et sa voix est pleine de sourires. Il a toujours aimé cette période de l'année et Blaine se rappelle que sa peau a alors l'odeur de la cannelle et de la vanille qu'il glisse dans de petits sachets pour parfumer son armoire.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fait sursauter et il décroche sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine ferme les yeux et essaye de calmer sa respiration.

« Tu as appelé à la maison ? reprend Kurt d'une voix incertaine.

- Je… Hm. »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je voulais juste présenter mes vœux à tes parents.

- Oh.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre et un peu stupide, balbutie Blaine. Et ton père doit me vouloir mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai appelé. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolé.

- Blaine. »

Le ton de Kurt est ferme et calme, ce qui a pour effet de mettre immédiatement fin à sa logorrhée verbale.

« Joyeux Noël Blaine. »

Blaine déglutit et cligne des yeux. Il peut entendre la respiration de Kurt dans le combiné. Elle est légèrement trop rapide pour être naturelle.

« Joyeux Noël Kurt. »

* * *

Comme chaque année le Glee Club organise une petite fête de Nouvel An. Cette fois ci, c'est Tina qui ouvre son appartement avec l'accord de ses parents. Un peu malgré lui, Blaine s'habille comme si Kurt allait s'y rendre. Il sait que Tina l'a invité, mais rien ne prouve qu'il fera le déplacement. Blaine sort tout de même sa boite de nœuds papillons de sous le lit pour en choisir un s'accordant avec sa tenue. Cela peut paraître excessif, mais il met presqu'une heure à faire son choix. Il choisit finalement celui qui est recouvert de petits sapins. Rachel le lui a « offert » l'année dernière lors de la petite comédie musicale qu'ils avaient montée avec Artie et Blaine le trouve plutôt à propos. Il n'est pas trop voyant, ni trop discret et surtout il n'est pas chargé de souvenirs comme peuvent l'être une grande partie des autres.

Il vérifie une seconde fois ses cheveux dans le miroir avant de saisir son manteau et chercher ses clefs de voiture.

Kurt ou pas, Blaine n'est que trop pressé de voir cette année se terminer.

* * *

Kurt n'est pas là. Ou en tout cas, Blaine ne le voit pas dans la masse de personnes qui se pressent chez Tina. Il ne connaît d'ailleurs pas la majorité des gens qui sont ici. Il aperçoit Sam du coin de l'œil et se déplace dans sa direction avant de se rendre compte qu'il est en grande discussion avec Mercedes et mieux vaut leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une heure plus tard, Blaine ère toujours dans la maison plus ou moins seul. Ce n'est même pas tant que personne ne cherche à interagir avec lui, mais plutôt le contraire. Il a l'impression d'être complètement décalé par rapport à la majorité des gens qui se trouvent ici et ce soir, garder son masque de sourires et de conversation facile lui semble trop dur. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il souhaite commencer l'année. Pour une fois, il veut juste être Blaine. Mais comment faire lorsque toute sa vie on ne s'est jamais comporté que comme le reflet de ce que les autres attendent. Si Blaine n'avait pas rencontré Kurt, il n'aurait même pas été sûr d'avoir une véritable identité en dehors de toutes celles qu'il utilise comme un caméléon.

Il soupire et décide d'aller prendre l'air. Il est presque minuit et il pourra rentrer chez lui dès que les douze coups auront sonnés, telle une cendrillon malheureuse et pathétique.

Le jardin est silencieux. Il fait trop froid pour que la fête sorte du cocon de chaleur de la maison de Tina et il n'y a personne sur le porche. Blaine s'y assoit en resserrant sa veste autour de lui. Le ciel et clair et des restes de neiges parsèment encore l'herbe de part et d'autre.

Il est tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entend pas la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

Il sursaute tellement fort qu'il manque une seconde de se casser la figure et d'atterrir les fesses dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

« Oh. Heu. Bonsoir. »

Kurt s'assoit à côté de lui et Blaine sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Ils restent un instant sans parler, dans un silence lourd et inconfortable. Kurt a changé depuis la dernière fois que Blaine l'a vu. Il lui semble plus grand peut-être. Plus adulte. Plus loin de tout ce que Blaine est encore.

Blaine pourrait être le premier à lancer la conversation, mais sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche et il ne parvient pas à desserrer les dents.

Son regard se pose sur leurs deux mains, à nouveau séparées par à peine quelques centimètres. Aucun d'entre eux ne porte de gants et Blaine a soudain envie de prendre les doigts de Kurt entre les siens pour les frotter et les réchauffer comme il l'a fait tant de fois avant.

« Je suis déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu de neige à Noël. Tes mails laissaient supposer le contraire. »

A nouveau, le coeur de Blaine fait un bond et tape douloureusement contre ses côtes. Kurt lit ses mails. Blaine le savait d'une façon assez abstraite, mais il en a maintenant la confirmation évidente. Du coin de l'oeil il voit les joues de Kurt rougir légèrement.

« Oh. Hum. Il a beaucoup neigé début décembre. Tout a presque fondu maintenant. »

C'est tellement convenu que cela lui donnerai presqu'envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Kurt choisit la première solution car Blaine le voit se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire et sa respiration saccadée faire de petits nuages de buée.

« Oh Blaine...

- Hey ! On ne plaisante pas avec la météo ! »

Ce genre d'échange est tellement eux que Blaine sent une langue de chaleur parcourir tous ses membres.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et si tu me parlais plutôt des dernières aventures de Sam ? Finn m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de faire tout un exposé avec la voix de Sean Connery pour un projet d'Histoire-Géo sur l'Ecosse. »

Blaine sourit à son tour. Son premier vrai sourire sans doute depuis des mois.

« Alors, il faut que je replace le contexte... »

Tout est plus facile après ça. Leur discussion d'abord forcée et gênée retrouve un petit peu de cette liberté confortable qu'il y a toujours eu entre eux, même bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Blaine parle du Glee Club, des dossiers qu'il a envoyés à différentes Universités, de Cooper aussi qui vient de décrocher un petit rôle dans _Criminal Minds_ (il meurt dans les dix premières minutes, mais : _« cela pourrait lancer ma carrière Blaine ! Je suis très bon pour simuler la mort par strangulation et la décapitation ! »_). Il ne parle pas de la douleur qui s'enroule la plupart des jours autour de son estomac, tout simplement parce que lorsque Kurt est là, elle semble disparaître au son de sa voix. Leur échange ressemble beaucoup aux mails que Blaine envoie, à l'exception que cette fis-ci, Kurt y répond. Il raconte New-York, Rachel, Isabelle, la Fashion Week qui arrivera toujours trop vite et le dossier pour NYADA qu'il a de nouveau commencé à constituer. Parce que Kurt est comme ça. Envoyez lui tous les obstacles que vous voulez, il se relèvera toujours et vous prouvera que vous ne faites pas le poids et que rien ne l'empêchera jamais de briller de plus en plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation se tarit, mais le silence n'a plus rien d'inconfortable. Kurt a remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et souffle contre ses paumes pour les réchauffer. Blaine est sur le point de lui proposer ses gants lorsque Kurt reprend la parole.

« J'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Blaine ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il le sait depuis longtemps, mais cela n'empêche pas les mots de le frapper comme un coup de poing. Et puis, il remarque l'imparfait et il n'arrive pas à retenir la question qui roule sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es plus avec lui ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Blaine se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux. Il vient sûrement de tout gâcher. Il n'a aucun droit de demander ça. Il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Il devrait déjà être content que Kurt lui adresse la parole.

Soudain, il sent une main froide sur la sienne qui serre doucement ses doigts. Blaine relève la tête brusquement et se tourne immédiatement vers Kurt sans véritablement comprendre.

« Parce que ce n'était pas toi. »

La réponse est toute simple. Blaine sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un petit coin de son esprit se réjouit de cette rupture, mais la grande majorité est honteuse et triste. A nouveau il empêche Kurt d'avancer. Kurt devrait aller de l'avant, trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui le traiterait comme il le mérite. Quelqu'un de bien mieux que Blaine et ce qu'il a à lui offrir…

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

La question s'échappe avec la force de l'habitude.

Kurt ne répond pas, mais sa main ne bouge pas sur la sienne.

Derrière eux, le décompte a commencé.

_10. 9. 8. …_

Kurt plonge son regard dans le sien et au lieu de la froideur, de la tristesse et de l'indifférence, Blaine peut cette fois y lire quelque chose de calme et peut-être un reste de tendresse.

_5. 4. 3. …_

Kurt sourit et serre un peu plus fort les doigts entre les siens.

_2. 1. … BONNE ANNEE !_

« Bonne année 2013 Blaine.

- Bonne année à toi aussi. »

* * *

**J – 10 mois et 25 jours**

Après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le porche, Kurt commence à répondre aux mails de Blaine. Ce n'est pas grand chose tout d'abord - souvent juste quelques lignes ou questions en réaction à un sujet que Blaine peut évoquer – mais petit à petit ses phrases se font plus longues, pour se transformer ensuite en paragraphes. Kurt ne parle toujours pas beaucoup de lui et Blaine doit user de patience pour obtenir quelques morceaux de sa vie qu'il assemble comme un puzzle, mais, cela ne le dérange pas. Au tout début de leur amitié, Kurt faisait la même chose se dévoilant petit à petit, un petit peu comme si un de ses mots allait faire fuir Blaine en courant. La situation est inversée maintenant et souvent Blaine craint de dire ou écrire quelque chose qui détruirait totalement l'amitié fragile qu'ils sont en train de reconstruire.

* * *

**J – 9 mois et 14 jours**

« Tu dois venir à New-York.

- … Bonjour Rachel.

- Bonjour Blaine. Bref, tu dois venir à New York. »

Blaine hausse un sourcil même si elle ne peut pas le voir.

« Je ne peux pas venir à New York Rachel.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les billets déjà.

- Oh Blaine, pas de fausses excuses avec moi. Je sais où tu vis et le montant de ton argent de poche. Venir à New York n'est _vraiment_ pas un problème.

- … C'est compliqué.

- Sottises. Ce n'est compliqué que parce que vous le voulez tous les deux. »

Blaine soupire.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu que je viennes de toute façon ?

- Parce que Kurt va passer la Saint Valentin tout seul. »

Le cœur de Blaine manque un battement. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de Saint Valentin et cette fête lui semble maintenant clairement des plus stupides.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour passer la Saint Valentin avec lui, Rachel. »

Blaine l'entend très clairement souffler dans le combiné.

« Sérieusement. Blaine. Bien entendu que tu es la personne la mieux placée. Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il t'attend ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien sûr que si, vous êtes juste trop aveugles pour le voir pour l'instant, mais vous complaire dans votre tristesse à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance plutôt que d'être ensemble, avoue que ça n'a aucun sens.

- Qui te dit que Kurt a envie que je vienne ?

- Kurt.

- Oh.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Maintenant, prends tes billets d'avion pour le 14. »

Blaine a sorti sa carte bleue avant même d'avoir fini de raccrocher.

* * *

Ce n'est que devant la porte de l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel que Blaine commence à réaliser que tout cela n'est peut-être juste qu'une horrible mauvaise idée.

Il respire un grand coup et prend son courage à deux mains avant de toquer rapidement contre le large panneau de bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt tire la porte coulissante en marmonnant quelque chose que Blaine n'arrive pas vraiment à saisir.

« … Blaine ? »

La surprise qui se peint sur ses traits est telle que Blaine a peur un instant de se faire claquer la porte au nez. Kurt se tient devant lui, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un large pull qui tombe d'une de ses épaules. Derrière lui, Blaine peut deviner une table où trône un verre de vin solitaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix est froide et Blaine ne le blâme pas il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« Rachel m'a…

- Oh Seigneur…

- Non. Kurt. Attend. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Enfin…

- Blaine. »

Blaine déglutit et essaye rapidement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne peut pas tout gâcher. Pas maintenant.

« Je suis ici parce que je ne me voyais pas passer ce jour avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu… hum. Tu te souviens de la Saint Valentin d'il y a deux ans, lorsque j'étais encore trop stupide pour voir ce que j'avais sous le nez ?

- Hm.

- Et bien je… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux passer ce jour avec un ami. Et je… Ce n'est pas obligé de signifier quoi que ce soit et si tu n'es pas d'accord, je peux aller dormir chez Cooper et prendre le premier avion demain matin, mais… »

Blaine s'arrête de parler, la bouche sèche et le corps raide. Pour être honnête, il n'a pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Kurt une fois qu'il l'aurait en face de lui.

« Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi autrement qu'à travers mon téléphone ou mon écran d'ordinateur. Mais si tu as quelqu'un ou … »

Blaine est fier de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler, mais il ne peut pas continuer plus loin.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence sans que Blaine ne parvienne à déchiffrer le visage de Kurt où se succèdent plusieurs émotions les unes après les autres.

Il finit pourtant par s'écarter et lui faire signe d'entrer un peu maladroitement.

« Tu dors sur le canapé, déclare-t-il simplement.

- Okay. »

* * *

Blaine s'endort à près de 3h du matin sur le petit canapé de la pièce commune. Il est dur et inconfortable, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ils n'ont rien fait qui ne sorte véritablement de l'ordinaire. Ils ont mangé, discuté confortablement, avant de regarder une rediffusion d'une comédie romantique à laquelle Blaine n'a pas vraiment fait attention car cette domesticité, cette facilité entre eux et la souplesse avec laquelle ils retrouvent leurs marques valent plus que tout ce que Blaine aurait pu imaginer.

* * *

Il est réveillé par un poids sur le matelas, des doigts dans ses cheveux et une odeur de café.

« Kurt ?

- Hm. Tiens, je t'ai préparé du café. »

Blaine se redresse et accepte la tasse fumante avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Le café est parfait. Parfait comme seul Kurt sait le faire.

L'esprit encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, il avale doucement une première gorgée et essaye de profiter de la chaleur des doigts dans ses cheveux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour se poser sur sa main libre.

« Blaine ?

- Hm.

- … Il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à le réveiller complètement. Blaine se redresse et cligne rapidement des yeux avant de les fixer sur Kurt.

Son visage est illisible encore une fois, mais Blaine n'aime pas cette ride entre ses deux sourcils, ni les dents qui mordillent sa lèvre inférieure.

Il déglutit et pose délicatement la tasse sur la table basse.

« Kurt ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Kurt reste quelques secondes sans répondre avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Blaine le regarde sans comprendre.

« Comme quoi ? »

Nouvelle inspiration.

« Comme ignorer ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous. Comme ne jamais en parler. Comme ta venue ici alors que j'ai rompu avec toi il y a quelques mois… Comme les mails. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça. »

Blaine sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il est obligé de presser ses ongles au centre de sa paume pour arriver à les retenir.

« Je… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Je suis désolé. Je… »

Blaine ne sait plus quoi dire. L'air froid du matin le fait frissonner et il croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et se protéger des mots qui lui déchirent la poitrine.

« Non ! Je… »

Kurt fronce les sourcils et se passe une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur Blaine. »

Blaine baisse la tête et cette fois ci n'arrive pas à retenir de grosses larmes brûlantes qu'il essuie rageusement avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues.

« Et il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne me déteste pas pour ça.

- Je sais. Et je déteste que cela nous soit arrivé à nous. Je déteste que cela se dresse entre nous comme une barrière infranchissable et que lorsque je te regarde je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de voir les mains de ce garçon sur toi. Je… Je pensais que ce qu'on avait survivrait tout. Et je te déteste de m'avoir enlevé ça. Je… »

La voix de Kurt meurt sur un sanglot et il se prend la tête entre les mains en se repliant sur lui-même. Blaine voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, il voudrait l'attirer contre son cœur et lui dire que plus rien ne leur arrivera jamais, mais il reste les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine qui se contracte sur elle-même.

La seule chose qui arrive finalement à se déverser de ses lèvres est une toute petite phrase qui coule entre eux comme de la mélasse.

« Tu me manques.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça Blaine…

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé… »

Kurt renifle et finit par relever la tête. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Blaine ferme les yeux .

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

- Certains jours, je te déteste vraiment et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour te pardonner. »

A nouveau ses mots s'enroulent autour de la gorge de Blaine et lui coupent la respiration, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même de honte. Il mérite ces mots là. Et il mérite de se faire déchirer le cœur, car jamais rien de ce que Kurt pourra lui dire ou lui faire ne sera équivalent à la douleur que Blaine lui a causée.

« Mais je suis prêt à essayer. »

Blaine relève la tête tellement vite que ses yeux se troublent une seconde.

« Je veux… Je veux essayer de reconstruire quelque chose. Je veux… Je veux essayer. Parce que c'est trop difficile sans toi. »

Blaine reste pétrifié, les yeux grand ouverts. La main de Kurt se pose alors à nouveau sur la sienne pour la serrer fermement.

« Je ne sais même pas si un jour je pourrais à nouveau te faire assez confiance pour ne serait-ce que partager un lit avec toi ou simplement… »

Kurt s'interrompt et lève doucement la main pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il n'achève pas sa phrase, mais il n'en a pas besoin pour que Blaine comprenne.

« Okay. », murmure-t-il contre ses doigts. « Okay. »

* * *

**J – 7 mois et 29 jours**

Ils s'appellent toutes les semaines et Blaine se débrouille pour venir au moins une fois par mois. Il dort sur le canapé et Kurt ne le touche que pour lui saisir la main, mais Blaine n'en a absolument rien à faire. Kurt avait raison quelques années auparavant en disant que l'effleurement de leurs doigts pouvait être la chose la plus sensuelle qui soit. Ils s'apprennent et s'apprivoisent à nouveau et Blaine se figure que le bout de leurs doigts est rempli de promesses des choses à venir.

Le soir de ce qui aurait été l'anniversaire de la mort de Pavarotti et de ce qui s'en était suivi dans une des salles communes de Dalton, Kurt se glisse derrière lui alors qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir. Le canapé est trop petit pour eux deux et Blaine sait qu'il aura mal au dos en se levant le lendemain matin, mais il ne sent que la chaleur de Kurt contre son dos, la jambe qui se glisse entre les siennes, les bras qui l'entourent et les doigts brûlants qui se posent juste en dessous de son cœur.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?, _écrit Blaine avec son index sur le dos de sa main.

Kurt ne répond pas, mais Blaine le sent se rapprocher de lui encore un petit peu plus et son nez froid vient se nicher à la naissance de son cou lorsque ses lèvres se posent juste une fraction de seconde sur sa clavicule.

Blaine se laisse bercer par le battement régulier du cœur de Kurt contre ses omoplates et ils s'endorment serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**J – 6 mois**

Lorsque Blaine obtient sa lettre d'admission à NYU la première chose qu'il fait est d'appeler Kurt puis de prendre des billets d'avion pour passer le week-end avec lui. Il ne s'est plus senti aussi heureux et vivant depuis longtemps.

Kurt l'accueille en le serrant contre lui si fort que Blaine sent son cœur rater un battement.

« Félicitation Blaine. », murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Blaine peut sentir son sourire contre son épaule et il se permet alors de passer à son tour ses bras autour de lui pour sentir un petit peu plus sa chaleur sur sa peau. Kurt se dégage presque immédiatement et Blaine doit retenir un petit gémissement de frustration.

Les choses sont claires depuis le début, mais cela ne les rend pas parfois moins difficiles ou douloureuses.

Kurt lui sourit pourtant toujours, de ce sourire qui lui a tellement manqué celui qui plisse ses yeux et révèle ses petites dents car il est trop heureux pour penser à les cacher et Blaine sent son cœur se réchauffer immédiatement.

« Tu as décidé de ta majeure ? » demande Kurt. La dernière fois qu'ils en ont parlé Blaine hésitait encore.

« Musique. Et Science de l'éducation. »

Kurt hausse un sourcil.

« Science de l'éducation ?

- Oui, répond Blaine en hochant fermement la tête. J'ai envie de me produire bien sûr. De chanter, de danser, Broadway peut-être, mais je voudrais aussi l'enseigner. Parce que… Parce que ça a tellement fait pour moi. »

Kurt le sait. Il sait qu'après Sadie Hawkins Blaine s'est raccroché à la musique de toutes ses forces et qu'elle lui a sans doute presque sauvé la vie.

« C'est parfait. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit encore plus. Techniquement, il n'a pas besoin de l'aval de Kurt, mais jusqu'ici c'est la première personne à avoir été contente pour lui. Ce choix, Blaine l'a pondéré pendant de longues semaines en s'efforçant de le faire pour lui-même et non pas pour ce que les autres attendent de lui. Ce choix, c'est _Blaine_. Juste _Blaine_. Et Kurt le sait sans doute aussi.

« Il faut qu'on aille fêter ça. », s'exclame Kurt immédiatement.

Blaine acquiesce vivement.

« J'ai envie d'aller danser. Dis moi que tu m'emmènes danser ?! »

Le visage de Kurt s'illumine.

« Je connais exactement l'endroit qu'il nous faut ! »

* * *

Kurt emmène Blaine dans un bar à Chelsea. Ce n'est pas le mythique _Splash_ comme Blaine l 'avait soupçonné en sortant du taxi, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus petit et intime, éclairé uniquement par une ribambelle de guirlandes accrochées au plafond. Il n'y a pas de danseurs à moitié nus dans des cages suspendues mais cela n'empêche pas Blaine de tomber immédiatement amoureux de l'endroit. Pour être honnête, il préfère cette ambiance là. Il veut danser avec Kurt et non pas être pressé dans une mer d'individus qu'il ne connaît pas.

La musique est assez forte pour faire vibrer le plancher et résonner le long de ses membres, mais elle ne l'est pas au point de l'assourdir et de rendre toute conversation impossible.

« Wow, souffle Blaine en laissant son regard se perdre dans les petites lumières qui guident leur pas vers la petite estrade où se produit un groupe dont Blaine n'a jamais entendu parler.

« C'est Julian qui m'a emmené ici pour la première fois. », lui apprend Kurt en le tirant derrière lui.

Blaine devine que _Julian_ doit être le garçon qu'il a vu sur la photo du facebook de Kurt. Le pincement au cœur qu'il s'attend à ressentir est moins vif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est une première fois que Blaine n'aura pas, mais il est en train de réaliser qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir toutes leurs premières fois ensemble et que cela n'a pas d'importance. L'endroit n'en perd rien de son atmosphère et Blaine y reconnaît Kurt. Kurt n'aurait jamais sa place au _Splash_, mais ici il brille peut-être encore plus fort que d'habitude. Pour un peu, Blaine serait presque reconnaissant à Julian de lui avoir offert cet écrin parce que c'est quelque chose que Kurt mérite. Kurt mérite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Cet endroit en fait partie et Kurt a choisi de le partager avec Blaine. Il ne s'en rend certainement même pas compte, mais ce geste signifie peut-être autant pour Blaine que ses doigts dans les siens et le sourire qui ne semble plus quitter son visage.

« Il y a une petite piste de danse sur le côté ! »

Ils laissent leurs affaires dans le petit vestiaire du bar et se dirigent vers l'endroit que Kurt a montré du doigt. Il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un dance floor comme on peut en trouver en boite de nuit et ce n'est pas noir de monde. Quelques couples seulement dansent déjà au rythme de la musique entraînante du groupe qui continue de jouer juste à côté. Blaine ne peut en voir que les formes esquissées par la lumière des guirlandes, mais il devine plusieurs couples homosexuels ainsi que quelques couples hétérosexuels. Il n'y a pas de séparations ici. C'est ce que Blaine n'aime pas dans les « bars gay ». Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de bars à part ? C'est ridicule. Lorsqu'il est particulièrement énervé, Blaine a l'impression qu'ils se font parquer. Rien de cela ne transpire ici. Ils peuvent juste… Il ne sait pas trop : _être_ ?

Kurt se retourne et lui sourit à nouveau de ce sourire si grand qui fait battre le cœur de Blaine un peu plus vite.

« Danse avec moi. »

Kurt le lui demande comme une évidence, comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute et Blaine ne peut que hocher la tête car soudain il ne se fait plus confiance pour ne pas éclater en sanglot en plein milieu de la piste. Il serre les doigts dans les siens et laisse Kurt l'attirer à lui pour la fin de la chanson.

Ils dansent sur plusieurs morceaux avec la liberté des adolescents qu'ils étaient il y a encore si peu de temps. Leurs corps se découpent dans la lumière tamisée et Blaine est presque sûr que Kurt ne lui a jamais paru aussi beau.

« Je t'aime. » souffle-t-il doucement, trop bas pour que Kurt puisse l'entendre. Il sourit toujours quand les mots coulent de ses lèvres, parce qu'ils ne devraient jamais être prononcés par quelqu'un de triste.

La musique se ralentit alors sur une ballade tranquille comme s'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Kurt a Blaine renversé en arrière, dans un ersatz de position de tango et ils sont tous les deux maintenant tellement ridicules qu'ils éclatent de rire. Blaine rit si fort qu'il sent ses côtes s'écarter les unes des autres et son diaphragme tressauter sur un hoquet. Ils s'attirent les regards des autres couples, mais ils n'y font pas vraiment attention.

Kurt redresse Blaine souplement et l'attire naturellement à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et permettant à Blaine de placer les siens autour de sa taille.

Pour la première fois depuis Battery Park, Blaine peut sentir sous ses paumes autre chose que la chaleur de ses doigts et il sent ses joues rougir. La chemise de Kurt est assez fine pour qu'il puisse deviner le délié de ses hanches et il doit se retenir de ne pas simplement l'attirer contre lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et toucher la large surface de son dos. Blaine voudrait toucher et sentir. Il voudrait s'immerger dans Kurt jusqu'à ne plus exister lui-même. Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que dans leur danse, c'est Kurt qui prend l'initiative de chacun de leurs mouvements et Blaine ne peut que le suivre là où il décide d'aller. Les bras de Kurt autour de son cou sont pliés au niveau du coude et ses doigts se perdent dans les cheveux juste à la base de sa nuque. Ils sont plus proches que Blaine ne l'aurait cru possible pour une simple soirée de célébration et le _tap tap _régulier du cœur de Kurt sous le sien envoie de petits frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Danse avec moi. », demande Blaine doucement. Sa voix est un peu rauque, presque suppliante mais cette fois ci les mots sont tellement plus lourd de sens.

Kurt relève la tête et plante son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont clairs et Blaine a envie de s'y perdre et d'y retrouver cette petite flamme qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui est si ténue maintenant.

« Je suis en train de danser avec toi.

- Je sais. »

Ils dansent comme ça encore longtemps, bien après que la ballade se soit terminée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrent, il est un peu plus de 2h du matin et Rachel est couchée depuis longtemps. Blaine a oublié la raison de leur nouvelle crise de rire, mais ils sont obligés de se mordre les lèvres tous les deux pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois passés dans la chambre de Kurt, ils s'effondrent sur le lit et rient encore silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Se changer et se glisser sous les couvertures doit être le seul moment vraiment tendu de la soirée. Ils ne savent pas vraiment encore comment naviguer autour de ce que ce grand lit représente entre eux. Blaine est toujours le premier à se glisser sous les draps encore froids et Kurt ne le rejoint que quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne se place jamais face à lui, mais toujours dans son dos et, même si leurs doigts sont entremêlés et que Blaine peut sentir sa respiration contre sa nuque, il a parfois envie de se retourner pour simplement voir son visage. Mais, si Kurt le touche progressivement de plus en plus, il a toujours refusé jusqu'ici que Blaine ne fasse souvent plus que l'effleurer. Blaine ne sait pas véritablement ce que cela signifie et il n'ose pas le demander, mais petit à petit ce déséquilibre est en train de peser sur son cœur, malgré la chaleur de Kurt contre son dos.

Lorsque Kurt le rejoint ce soir là, Blaine a déjà fermé les yeux. Il tient entre ses bras un des oreillers, comme il en a pris l'habitude pour avoir quelque chose à serrer contre lui. Kurt ne dit pas un mot, mais bientôt Blaine peut le sentir contre son dos, glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes et placer une de ses mains sur son cœur. Son érection presse contre ses fesses et Blaine sent son propre sexe y répondre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive - leurs corps réagissent parfois sans qu'ils en aient le contrôle – mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais quoi que ce soit dans une direction ou dans une autre. Cela doit être la seule chose dont ils ne parlent pas, sans doute parce que ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne sait trop quoi en dire, ni comment simplement aborder le sujet. Ils restent ainsi simplement immobiles l'un contre l'autre et ces derniers temps, Blaine a de plus en plus envie de pleurer lorsque cela arrive.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? », souffle-t-il, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser cette question même s'il sait qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse.

Kurt bouge légèrement et lui embrasse simplement la naissance de la mâchoire et la base de sa nuque. Ses lèvres sont closes et sèches contre sa peau, mais ses doigts restent chauds entremêlés aux siens.

* * *

**J – 5 mois et 8 jours**

Blaine sait que Kurt ne viendra pas au bal de fin d'année. Les échéances se bousculent et il doit aider Isabelle à finir sa ligne de vêtement pour la Fashion Week. Kurt n'a pas eu besoin de le lui dire, Blaine a vu par lui même les cartons à dessins entassés chez lui et les multitudes de vêtements à retoucher qui recouvrent absolument toutes les surfaces disponibles de son appartement.

Son statut de Président lui demande de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations et ce n'est pas une tâche qui le rebute. Cela lui donne quelque chose à faire en attendant que cette fichue année scolaire ce termine et qu'il puisse juste partir d'ici.

Ainsi, lorsque Kurt vient frapper à sa porte, Blaine doit étouffer un hoquet de surprise et les papillons dans son ventre s'envolent pour lui remonter jusque dans la gorge. Kurt est vêtu simplement, mais son costume est vraisemblablement taillé sur mesure. Sa taille est cintrée et chaque pli semble étudié pour tomber parfaitement. Si Blaine n'était pas encore sous le choc de sa présence à Lima, il resterait tout de même planté sur son seuil les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Kurt ? …

- Surprise ? »

Ses joues sont légèrement rosées et Blaine remarque alors qu'il se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière.

« Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que je peux te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi. Parce que si tu ne veux pas, je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'un petit moment et je…

- Tu peux. »

Blaine se retrouve alors bêtement glué au sol, les bras ballants. Kurt lui a permis de le toucher, il lui a permis de franchir cette limite entre eux qui jusqu'ici semblait infranchissable.

« Oh. »

Kurt se balance à nouveau en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et une pointe d'incertitude et d'anxiété se lisent sur son visage. Blaine ne peut alors que s'approcher doucement et attirer Kurt contre lui pour le presser contre son cœur. Aussitôt, les bras de Kurt passent en dessous des siens pour agripper sa veste dans son dos. Il tremble un peu et Blaine se demande une seconde s'il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer. S'ils ne vont pas se mettre à pleurer tous les deux.

Blaine le serre un petit peu plus dans ses bras avant de murmurer dans ses cheveux : « Merci. ». Sa voix est rauque et mal assurée, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ils restent comme ça plusieurs minutes et si on lui demandait ce qu'il est en train de faire, Blaine répondrait simplement qu'il apprend à nouveau à quelqu'un à l'aimer. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre et Blaine, serre, serre et serre encore Kurt contre son cœur pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir besoin de prononcer les mots.

_Laisse moi juste t'aimer à nouveau. _

Lorsque Kurt relève la tête et se dégage finalement, il a les yeux légèrement rouges, mais ses lèvres s'étirent sur un sourire.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Blaine déglutit bruyamment pour essayer de dissiper la boule dans sa gorge.

« Oh ? »

Kurt hoche la tête et cherche dans son sac pour finalement en sortir deux boutonnières. Elles sont identiques à celles qu'ils portaient tous les deux lors de leur premier bal de fin d'année ensemble. Ce sont de simples œillets roses et Blaine sent sa respiration se bloquer lorsque Kurt lui accroche le sien avec des doigts légèrement tremblants.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le bal de ta dernière année, lui dit il sans vraiment le regarder. Tu as toujours été là pour tous les miens. »

Blaine renifle piteusement et joue une seconde doucement avec la fleur sur son col pour essayer de se donner une contenance. Il est stoppé par la main de Kurt sur la sienne.

« Attention, c'est fragile. Il faut en prendre soin, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle flétrisse. »

C'est ce que Blaine admire chez Kurt. Il a toujours réussi à mettre des mots sur les choses qui restent bloquées dans la gorge de Blaine sans jamais parvenir à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je vais y faire très attention. »

Kurt lui sourit à nouveau et tire la main qu'il tient toujours vers son propre col où est fixé l'autre œillet, juste au dessus de son cœur.

« Fais attention à celui-là aussi. Ils sont importants tous les deux. »

* * *

Globalement le bal de fin d'année se passe sans incidents et est finalement presqu'ennuyeux. Marley est nommée Prom Queen sans surprise et Jake Prom King. Ils dansent au centre de la piste et Kurt et Blaine en profitent pour s'éclipser et aller danser dans un coin plus calme de la salle.

Pour être honnête, ils ne dansent même pas vraiment. Blaine laisse Kurt conduire et s'ils esquissent quelques pas au début, ils finissent par ne presque plus bouger après seulement quelques morceaux. Kurt a la main droite de Blaine dans une des siennes et l'autre passée autour de sa taille. Leurs doigts reposent juste entre l'espace qui les sépare au niveau de leurs poitrines. Et c'est à ce moment là que Blaine sait. Il sourit doucement, surement aussi bien pour Kurt que pour lui-même et porte leurs deux mains jointes juste en dessous de l'œillet qui est toujours accroché à la boutonnière de Kurt.

« Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais arrêté. »

Blaine le dit clairement, sans pour autant le crier, mais sans le murmurer car il n'y a ici aucune incertitude.

Le pouce de Kurt caresse alors doucement leurs phalanges et presse un peu plus leurs mains sur son cœur.

« Je sais. »

* * *

Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'ancienne chambre de Kurt, dans une maison endormie en plein milieu de la nuit.

Blaine aurait du aller au bal en solitaire et rentrer chez lui seul vers 22h… A la place Kurt lui fait monter ces escaliers qu'il connaît au point de savoir quelle marche éviter pour ne pas provoquer de craquements. Ils restent silencieux et Blaine ne pose aucune question, même s'il sent son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il se retrouve face au lit sur lequel ils ont passé tellement de temps avant. Quand tout était encore facile et qu'il n'y avait qu'à construire et non à reconstruire. La main de Kurt dans la sienne est un instant la seule chose l'encrant encore dans la réalité.

« Kurt ?

- Shh. »

Kurt pose son index sur ses lèvres avant de le faire glisser sur sa mâchoire et finir sur sa clavicule. Ses gestes sont mesurés mais Blaine ne peut pas se tromper sur ce qu'il lit dans son regard. Il y a du désir, de la faim presque et un peu de désespoir et Blaine ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas parce que Kurt ne le laisse pas le toucher et qu'ils n'en parlent pas. Alors il se laisse faire.

Il laisse Kurt le basculer sur le lit et glisser une main dans son boxer sans prendre la peine de descendre son pantalon plus bas qu'au niveau de ses genoux. Il le laisse faire parce que son cerveau baigné d'endorphines n'est plus qu'une litanie de _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_ et qu'il n'est plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas la main de Kurt sur son sexe et la chaleur de son corps à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Cela ne dure pas longtemps, une poignée de minutes à peine, mais l'orgasme qui le secoue lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il le sent le traverser de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses pieds et il le laisse épuisé, presqu'incapable de bouger. Il remonte son boxer avec des doigts encore légèrement tremblants et achève de laisser tomber son pantalon sur le sol avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Kurt s'essuie la main sans croiser son regard juste avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'en ressort que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et un pantalon de pyjama porté bas sur ses hanches. Il n'est pas possible de se tromper sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et Blaine a envie de crier :_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas te toucher ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches de moi comme ça ?_

Blaine n'est pas idiot, il sait que c'est une question de confiance et qu'il n'a toujours pas regagné celle de Kurt. Cela lui donne la nausée. Pas à cause de Kurt, non. Jamais à cause de Kurt. Mais à cause de lui-même de ce qu'il désire et de cette impossibilité qu'il semble avoir de faire une seule chose correctement.

Kurt mériterait mieux. Mieux que cette relation qu'ils essayent tant bien que mal de garder en vie. Mieux que Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? », demande-t-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Parce que cette question semble encore et encore retenir le sens de ce qu'ils restent d'eux.

Kurt marche silencieusement vers lui, ses pieds nus ne faisant absolument aucun bruit sur le sol. Il s'arrête une seconde et finit par se mettre assis devant lui. Ses jambes s'écartent en V pour entourer celles de Blaine et sa tête vient se poser doucement sur sa cuisse. Ses cils effleurent sa peau lorsque Kurt ferme les yeux et presqu'inconsciemment, Blaine passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Kurt ne le repousse pas et pose simplement sa main sur le matelas à côté de lui, paume ouverte pour que Blaine puisse y glisser la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain en descendant les escaliers, il tombe sur Burt en train de prendre son café dans la cuisine. Kurt est encore dans la douche et Blaine est descendu de lui-même, parce que repousser l'inévitable ne sert à rien.

Burt le regarde sans rien dire, lui laissant sans doute le temps de trouver ses mots.

« J'aime Kurt, balbutie-t-il à moitié. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et je compte bien l'épouser un jour. Je l'aime à tel point que parfois cela me coupe la respiration et que je ne m'imagine pas vieillir sans lui. J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible que je ne pourrai jamais effacer, mais je passerai ma vie à le rendre heureux. Je vous jure que je l'aimerai tant qu'il voudra de moi et même sûrement encore après ça. »

Il finit sa tirade essoufflé et terrifié, ses bras enroulés autour de lui-même comme pour se protéger. Burt reste silencieux encore quelques secondes avant de replier son journal avec soin et de se tourner complètement vers lui.

« Je sais et ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner Blaine. C'est à Kurt et je n'ai rien à dire sur ce qu'il décide de faire. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il soit heureux et je suis persuadé que quelque part, il ne peut l'être qu'avec toi dans sa vie. Mais si tu lui fais encore du mal comme ça… Si tu ne passes pas chacun de tes jours à le faire sourire, alors Blaine… Tu ne seras plus le bienvenu ici. En attendant, cette porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Blaine respire, une fois, deux fois, serre les poings et lève la tête.

« Merci Monsieur.

- Burt, mon garçon. Juste Burt. »

* * *

**J – 3 mois et 21 jours**

Leur première vraie dispute a lieu lorsque Blaine déménage à New York au début de l'automne.

Après plusieurs longues discussions, ils décident que vu que Blaine passe déjà le plus clair de son temps dans l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel, il peut tout aussi bien déménager officiellement. Pour être honnête, Blaine n'est pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée, mais son jugement est complètement biaisé par le simple bonheur d'être enfin à New York et que Kurt soit prêt à partager un petit bout de sa vie avec lui.

Kurt est en train d'ouvrir un des cartons que Blaine a amené avec lui, lorsque ses doigts accrochent un morceau de verre d'un cadre photo brisé lors du transport.

Il a un petit cri de douleur et retire immédiatement sa main du carton. De grosses gouttes de sang commencent à tomber sur le parquet et Kurt jure en pressant un torchon contre sa plaie.

« Kurt ?

- Je viens de me couper. »

Sa voix est assez étranglée pour que Blaine tourne la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés. Il voit alors le sang qui tache le tissu et les longues traînées sur sol.

« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! »

Il est à genou à côté de lui en quelques enjambées, prenant sa main entre les siennes pour en examiner la blessure mais Kurt la retire immédiatement et la presse contre lui.

« Ne me touche pas. », siffle-t-il entre ses dents, le regard dur et les épaules hautes.

Blaine se recule immédiatement.

« Kurt, je… » essaye-t-il une nouvelle fois en lui tendant un autre torchon à nouer autour de sa main.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! »

Kurt le regarde comme il ne l'a jamais regardé jusqu'ici. Dans ses yeux il y a un mélange de colère, de vague dégoût et surtout d'immense souffrance.

« Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas te toucher. Je veux juste t'aider. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses même pas faire ça ?

- POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE NE TE LAISSE MÊME PAS FAIRE ÇA ? »

Kurt s'est relevé et il lui hurle maintenant au visage, les yeux exorbités et la bouche tordue dans une grimace que Blaine ne reconnaît pas.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi Blaine ? POURQUOI ?! Tu m'as trompé. Tu as laissé ta solitude te pousser dans les bras d'un autre que moi. Tu l'as laissé te toucher et tu l'as touché comme tu n'avais touché que moi. Et moi… Moi, personne d'autre que toi ne m'a jamais touché. Personne. Pas même Julian, parce que je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Parce que ça n'a toujours été que toi. Mais à chaque fois que je regarde tes mains, je vois cet homme que tu as touché alors que je te faisais confiance. Voilà pourquoi Blaine. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser me toucher. Tes mains me dégoûtent Elles me sont répugnantes et tu pourras les laver autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais jamais tu ne pourras nettoyer ça. »

Kurt a maintenant les doigts de sa main propre dans ses cheveux qu'il tire dans tous les sens.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai cru que cela pouvait marcher. Je… »

Sa voix se brise et Blaine baisse la tête.

« Kurt, tu…

- Tais-toi Blaine. Juste. Tais-toi. »

Et, sans que Blaine ne puisse réagir, Kurt prend son sac et claque la porte derrière lui, laissant Blaine hébété toujours assis sur le sol.

* * *

Kurt ne rentre que plusieurs longues heures plus tard. Blaine l'attend sans bouger dans un des fauteuils près de l'entrée et le bruit de la porte le fait sursauter. Kurt est pale et ses yeux sont cerclés de noir.

« Deux points de suture. J'ai eu besoin de deux points de sutures. »

Blaine hoche la tête et ne lui dit pas que le cadre qui l'a coupé est celui renfermant la photo prise lors de leur premier bal de fin d'année et que sur cette photo ils ont encore l'air heureux.

Kurt pose ses affaires et tire un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais rompre. », souffle-t-il doucement. « Parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que toutes ces choses… »

Sa voix s'éteint et Blaine, tout doucement ose prendre sa main blessée dans la sienne avant de l'amener à ses lèvres. Kurt ne la retire pas.

« Je pense que… ». Blaine cherche ses mots et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je pense que je devrais dans un premier temps aller vivre sur le campus. Il y a une chambre pour moi là bas et je crois… Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoins d'espace. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement et laisse Blaine continuer.

« Je pense aussi que nous devrions aller voir quelqu'un. Tu as raison en disant que cela se dressera toujours entre nous et je crois que nous avons besoin d'aide si nous voulons que ça marche et… »

Blaine déglutit à nouveau avant de se retourner vers Kurt et de planter fermement son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai envie d'y croire Kurt. Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi, mais j'ai confiance en _nous_. Cela ne sera jamais facile mais… La vie n'est pas facile de toute façon. Et je crois que ce qui importe le plus, ce ne sont pas les disputes, je crois que ce qui est important c'est que quoi qu'il arrive nous retrouvions toujours notre chemin l'un vers l'autre. »

Kurt renifle et renverse sa tête en arrière pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« J'ai envie de croire en nous aussi. Je ne sais pas si je peux… J'ai tellement peur Blaine. Tellement peur que nous n'y arrivions pas et que mon cœur finissent encore dans la poussière. Je ne pourrais pas, Blaine. Je ne pourrais pas… Mais j'ai tellement envie d'y croire. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas répondre à la question que tu me poses depuis des mois, parce que… »

Blaine renifle à son tour et se redresse un petit peu dans son fauteuil.

« Je sais et je te la poserai jusqu'à ce que tu puisses y répondre, même si cela signifie que je doive te la poser tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. »

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore._

* * *

**J – 2 mois et 2 jours**

Trouver quelqu'un pour les aider est plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Les consultations sont chères et ni Kurt, ni Blaine n'ont les moyens de débourser de telles sommes.

Finalement, c'est Rachel qui leur offre une solution. Avec une discrétion qui ne lui est pas vraiment coutumière, elle arrive à trouver quelqu'un susceptible de les recevoir gratuitement. Il s'agit de la petite amie du cousin du demi-frère de Brody ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est en fac de psychologie et se destine à la thérapie de couple. Elle a décidé de faire sa thèse sur la question de l'infidélité chez les couples homosexuels de moins de trente ans et est à la recherche de témoignages et d'entretiens.

Ils hésitent encore plusieurs semaines avant de se décider et finalement c'est Blaine qui prend son téléphone pour fixer un rendez-vous. Kurt le regarde faire, assis dans son fauteuil, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

« Tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne idée ? », lui demande-t-il une fois qu'il a reposé le combiné.

Blaine hausse les épaules et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je ne sais pas, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Okay. »

* * *

Camilla doit être à peine plus âgée qu'eux et Blaine se sent curieusement assez à l'aise avec elle. Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas pour Kurt dont le corps entier vibre d'anxiété.

« Bien. », commence Camilla après les avoir fait asseoir sur le petit canapé en face d'elle. « Je sais que ça va être un peu difficile, mais j'ai besoin de connaître ce qui vous amène ici. »

Blaine hoche la tête et commence à raconter en s'efforçant d'ignorer la boule de honte qui se love au creux de son estomac. Il colle aux faits et ne rentre pas dans les détails. Camilla l'écoute sans rien dire et Kurt serre fermement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout cela est très clinique, dit-elle finalement. Blaine, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça. Je devine que ce n'était pas une question de sexe vraiment. Ni vraiment une question d'amour, je me trompe. »

Blaine secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi alors ? Est-ce que tu arrives maintenant à mettre des mots dessus. »

Blaine est tenté de répondre simplement : « Je ne sais pas. », mais ce serait un mensonge et il sait que s'il veut sauver ce qu'il reste entre lui et Kurt, il doit être honnête aussi bien avec les autres qu'avec lui-même.

« Je l'ai fait, parce que lorsque Kurt est parti, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait la moitié de moi-même. Je n'ai… »

Il s'interrompt pour chercher ses mots.

« Je n'ai jamais su être simplement moi. Pas depuis avoir été battu presque à mort sur un parking parce que j'avais essayé d'être moi. Je me suis toujours caché derrière un costume, un uniforme, des cheveux plaqués par le gel… Tout pour ne pas exister. Tout pour me faire oublier. Et puis Kurt est arrivé et il était tellement lui. Tellement lui-même, sans se cacher et sans mentir et tout ce que je n'avais jamais réussi à être. Avec lui, petit à petit, j'ai eu l'impression de savoir exister de nouveau et après presque deux ans, je pensais pouvoir continuer sans lui. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu parce que je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça et lorsque Kurt a commencé sa vie d'adulte sans moi, ça a fait mal, tellement mal et la seule chose que j'ai alors réussi à penser, c'est qu'il était mieux sans moi là bas. Mieux qu'avec l'espèce de coquille vide que je suis toujours lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Le tromper a juste été une façon de le confirmer. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Le _parfait parfait parfait_ Blaine n'existe pas. Il n'a jamais existé. La vérité c'est que les trois quart du temps, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. La seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est que je ne veux plus jamais être à l'origine de la douleur sur le visage de Kurt et dans ses yeux. Cette douleur qui ne disparaît jamais vraiment lorsqu'il me regarde et… »

Il se met à pleurer, son corps entier secoué maintenant par de gros sanglots qu'il ne parvient pas à contrôler.

« … et je le comprends, parce que lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir cela me fait mal aussi. »

Blaine s'arrête, à cours de mots, épuisé et tellement, tellement vide. Sa gorge est sèche comme du papier de verre et tous ses muscles lui font mal.

Confusément, il sent une des mains de Kurt dans son dos et ses doigts toujours dans les siens. Des lèvres se pressent aussi contre sa tempe et peut-être est-il en train de murmurer quelque chose mais Blaine ne l'entend pas vraiment à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il lui faut plusieurs longues minutes pour arriver à se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Après cela, Camilla lui laisse encore quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre doucement.

« Merci Blaine. Merci beaucoup pour avoir eu le courage de dire tout cela. »

Blaine hoche la tête, trop fatigué maintenant pour pouvoir répondre autrement.

« Kurt, reprend Camilla. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaiterais dire à Blaine maintenant ? »

Blaine sent Kurt acquiescer à côté de lui et la poigne de sa main se resserrer encore un peu plus autour de la sienne.

« Blaine, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, s'il te plait. »

Blaine relève la tête pour enfin pouvoir regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

« Tu as toujours été assez pour moi Blaine. Tu as toujours été parfait. Même si tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ou que je n'ai pas réussi à te le faire comprendre. »

Le corps de Blaine se détend alors d'un seul coup et s'affaisse contre celui de Kurt. Sa tête roule sur son épaule et il peut sentir l'odeur de sa peau et le _tap tap_ rapide de son pouls contre sa gorge.

Ils restent comme ça en silence à respirer simplement ensemble et à retrouver ce tout petit quelque chose qu'ils avaient perdus et qui leur manquait encore sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« Kurt. »

Camilla parle doucement, sûrement pour ne pas les faire sursauter et simplement attirer leur attention.

« Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que Blaine te touche ? »

Kurt se redresse et inspire longuement avant de relâcher un souffle tremblant et faible.

« J'ai dit… J'ai dit à Blaine que je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher parce que lorsque je regarde ses mains, je ne peux que voir le corps qu'il a touché et qui n'était pas le mien. Mais… Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne le vois plus depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche parce que… Parce que s'il le fait, il tiendra à nouveau mon cœur au creux de sa main. Et je suis terrifié. Parce que depuis cette nuit là, j'ai cru être en train de mourir encore et encore, chaque jour un peu plus et… Je ne peux pas. Blaine… »

Lentement, il prend leurs mains jointent pour les porter à son cœur.

« … Je ne peux pas revivre ça. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas… Je crois que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi non plus et je crois… Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'apprenne tous les deux pour que cela marche. »

Blaine hoche la tête et délie leurs mains pour prendre celle de Kurt dans la sienne et poser ses lèvres contre sa paume.

* * *

**J – 26 jours**

Au début du mois de décembre, alors qu'ils affrontent tous les deux les magasins pour acheter les derniers cadeaux de Noël pour leur famille, Kurt demande à Blaine d'emménager avec lui.

Blaine en laisse tomber tous ses sacs par terre en plein milieu de l'allée.

Ils continuent à aller voir Camilla chaque semaine, parfois seuls, parfois ensemble. Les séances suivantes sont moins éprouvantes et cathartiques que la première, mais elles les font avancer petit à petit. Camilla les encourage tous les deux à être leur propre personne et non plus simplement un couple. En suivant ses conseils, Blaine s'inscrit dans plusieurs clubs et décroche un petit job étudiant à la bibliothèque. Il se fait des amis qui ne sont pas tout d'abord des amis de Kurt et les journées passées sans le voir lui sont de moins en moins difficiles. Il se produit aussi certains soir dans un petit café du campus pour quelques étudiants dont le nombre ne cesse de croître. Parfois Kurt vient le voir, parfois non et Blaine apprend à ne plus vivre son absence comme un échec. Il joue et il chante pour lui, découvrant au passage qu'il a toujours aimé ça, même dans ses heures les plus sombres et que c'est sans doute là qu'il existe vraiment.

Kurt le regarde faire de loin. Il ne le lui dit pas, sauf murmuré parfois le soir contre son oreille juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment lorsque Blaine vient passer la nuit, mais… Blaine sait qu'il est fier de lui et de la personne qu'il est en train de devenir.

« Tu es sûr ? balbutie-t-il en essayant de récupérer l'intégralité de ses courses maintenant étalées par terre.

- Je suis sûr, lui répond Kurt simplement en s'agenouillant pour l'aider. J'en ai parlé à Camilla et je crois que nous sommes prêts. Je sais que… hum. »

Ils en parlent maintenant, même si ce n'est jamais facile.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas encore… Pour l'instant. Mais si tu acceptes, j'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Dans un appartement qui pourrait être notre « chez nous ». Un autre que celui que je partage avec Rachel. Quelque chose qui ne serait rien qu'à nous et nous permettrait de…

- Kurt. »

Blaine l'interrompt gentiment et prend une de ses mains dans les siennes dans un geste qui est maintenant devenu presque automatique.

« J'adorerais vivre avec toi.

- Oh.

- Je crois que Camilla a raison. Je crois que nous sommes prêts. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Je t'aime Kurt et j'ai envie que lorsque… J'ai envie que cela soit parfait. »

Les joues de Kurt rougissent légèrement et Blaine doit se retenir fermement de ne pas se pencher pour embrasser ses pommettes.

« Bien. Maintenant, comment l'annoncer à Rachel ? »

Ce soir là, après un peu trop de vin et une valse débridée dans le salon qui se finit à moitié sur le canapé, Kurt permet à Blaine de l'embrasser au coin de la bouche avant de presser sa propre érection contre sa cuisse à travers la fine épaisseur de leurs pantalons de pyjama qui pourraient tout aussi bien ne pas exister. Ils bougent doucement l'un contre l'autre, sans véritable rythme mais face à face en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Blaine regarde Kurt jouir juste avant lui avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la révérence. Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment touchés et que Blaine n'a plus vu le visage de Kurt se contracter de plaisir, ni entendu les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge quand il ne peut plus s'en empêcher.

Blaine sent son cœur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine d'un seul coup et son propre orgasme le prend alors par surprise, son corps s'enroulant autour de celui de Kurt par réflexe et sa bouche venant ainsi se poser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il sent s'étirer sur un sourire en dessous des siennes.

Ils restent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qui semble être des heures, alors que ce ne sont probablement que quelques minutes. Kurt est niché contre lui et sa tête repose sur la poitrine de Blaine qui se soulève et s'affaissent encore de manière irrégulière.

Ils ne peuvent alors que se regarder, échevelés et à moitié déshabillés, glués l'un à l'autre sur ce fichu canapé inconfortable, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

**J – 0**

Kurt travaille le 31 décembre toute la journée, mais ils le savent depuis longtemps et passer un nouvel an tous les deux dans leur nouvel appartement au milieu des cartons est finalement presque aussi romantique que de le passer à Central Park.

Blaine rentre vers 16h de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui laisse exactement 5 heures et 30 minutes avant le retour de Kurt. Juste assez pour mettre son plan à exécution.

La veille ils ont parlé de se faire livrer et de regarder un film de leur impressionnante collection de DVD, avant d'aller voir le feu d'artifice en se hissant sur le toit… Mais Blaine a prévu toute autre chose.

Il y pense depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et cela fait quelques jours qu'il planifie tout dans les moindres détails.

La première chose à faire est d'aller chercher les fleurs qu'il a commandées chez le fleuriste avant qu'il ne ferme. Il a demandé à avoir les plus fraîches possibles, passant des heures et des heures sur Internet pour savoir très exactement comment les disposer.

« Okay. C'est parti. »

* * *

Kurt pousse la porte de l'appartement à exactement 21h34.

« Hey ! Je suis rentré. Tu nous as fait liv… »

Blaine entend Kurt s'interrompre et il sait alors qu'il a certainement trouvé la première fleur disposée juste au dessus de son porte-manteau. Il y en a d'autres - douze en tout - qui parsèment son chemin jusque dans la pièce qui sera bientôt leur salon.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine ne répond pas et se contente d'attendre, les muscles tendus par la nervosité et les mains moites qu'il essuie et ré-essuie sans cesse sur la toile de son pantalon.

De là où il est, Blaine peut entendre Kurt enlever ses chaussures et un frisson d'anticipation court le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque Kurt pénètre enfin dans la pièce, il tient dans ses mains une multitude de fleurs colorées et ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent sur la table dressée avec soin et les bougies sur le rebord des fenêtres.

« Bla… »

Blaine l'arrête immédiatement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt s'il te plait, essaye de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'au bout. Cela fait des jours et des jours que je prépare ce que je veux te dire ce soir et… »

Il déglutit et se racle la gorge, ce qui fait sourire Kurt derrière le bouquet de fleurs dans lequel il a enfoui son nez.

« … Bref. »

Il s'approche de Kurt et inspire un grand coup avant de commencer le discours qu'il a pratiqué tous les jours devant le miroir.

Il pointe la première fleur.

« L'iris, parce que cette fleur symbolise un évènement festif. »

Nouvelle inspiration.

« Le bleuet pour la timidité et l'humilité, parce que j'espère ne pas complètement me ridiculiser ce soir. »

Blaine sourit faiblement lorsque Kurt porte sa main libre à son bras pour le serrer doucement et lui faire signe de continuer.

« Le muguet, parce que cette fleurs porte bonheur et que je ne pourrais jamais ne pas te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Je me dois d'ajouter d'ailleurs que trouver du muguet au mois de décembre est comme demander un perce-neige en juin… »

Kurt étouffe un petit gloussement et Blaine reprend courage.

« Une giroflée ensuite pour la constance et l'élégance et un camélia pour la beauté parfaite, parce que tu as toujours été la plus belle chose sur laquelle j'ai posé mes yeux. »

Kurt rougit cette fois ci légèrement et baisse la tête une seconde.

« Un bouton d'or pour l'enfance que nous avons laissé derrière nous. Un bégonia pour notre amitié et une primevère juste à côté parce qu'elle symbolise le premier amour et que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours le mien. »

Les yeux de Blaine commencent à se mouiller et se retenir de renifler devient une tache de plus en plus difficile. D'un doigt légèrement tremblant, il pointe à nouveau deux fleurs d'affilé.

« Un hibiscus pour le désir, mais aussi un lys pour un amour chaste, parce que plus que tout, plus que le sexe, mes mains me semblent toujours vides lorsqu'elles ne sont pas dans les tiennes. »

Blaine se rend compte alors que Kurt pleure silencieusement tout en souriant et sans prendre le soin d'essuyer ses yeux ou de détourner la tête. Blaine laisse son pouce glisser sur sa joue, le long d'une trace de larme qui commence déjà à sécher avant de continuer.

« Du lilas et une rose, parce que tout ça n'est qu'une excuse pour une déclaration d'amour. Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer et encore moins de te le dire. »

Blaine a maintenant nommé toutes les fleurs que Kurt tient dans ses mains, mais il en a encore trois à lui donner. Il les a laissées pour la fin, posées sur la table pour pouvoir les lui donner lui-même.

« La Véronique, reprend-t-il d'une voix tremblante et timide. Pour la fidélité. »

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et essaye de toutes ses forces d'oublier l'énorme boule dans sa gorge.

« A côté d'elle une pivoine pour la sincérité. Parce que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête de fuir. »

Il prend alors la dernière fleur sur la table. C'est une petite pousse, fragile et presque trop menue par rapport à la masse de fleurs que Kurt tient encore dans ses mains.

« Et de l'anis pour une promesse. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais te faire mal, de toujours être ce que tu attends et de ne plus faire d'erreur. Personne ne peut promettre ça. Mais je te promets de t'aimer chaque jour et de te le dire. Je te promets de te tenir la porte le matin lorsque tu es trop chargé et d'avoir quelque chose de prêt à manger lorsque tu rentres tard le soir, même si ça veut dire se faire livrer tous les jours… Je te promets le tout les jours, avec ce que cela a de beau et parfois ce que cela à de triste et de douloureux. Je te promets d'un jour te demander en mariage lorsque tu ne t'y attendras pas, même si je dois le préparer des mois et des mois à l'avance. Je te promets de tenir ta main lorsque le monde est trop dur et que tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un te serre dans ses bras. Je te promets d'essayer de te faire sourire chaque jour et de tout faire pour chérir le cœur que tu déposeras un jour à nouveau entre mes mains. Je te promets… »

Il est coupé par les mains de Kurt sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. La suite des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer meurt dans sa bouche et les fleurs que Kurt ne tient plus tombent à moitié sur le sol entre eux.

« C'est la chose… », murmure Kurt entre deux baisers juste au coin de sa bouche, « …la plus stupide … et la plus romantique… que tu ais jamais faite. »

Blaine n'a pas le temps de répondre car à nouveau les lèvres de Kurt sont sur les siennes, douces, fermes, brûlantes et pressantes. Kurt le dévore plus qu'il ne l'embrasse. Sa langue se glisse contre la sienne et ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux pour l'agripper fermement et le maintenir en place.

Leurs nez se heurtent et leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Cela ne ressemble en rien aux baisers timides qu'ils échangeaient encore il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'est un baiser d'adulte. Un baiser plein d'un amour sauvage et brutal qui les enveloppe tous les deux et les presse l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse, mais aussi avec une rage de vivre et d'aimer qu'ils avaient peut-être un peu oublié tous les deux.

Ce baiser, c'est Kurt qui dépose à nouveau violement son cœur entre ses mains en le suppliant d'y faire attention et de ne plus jamais, jamais le laisser tomber.

« Kurt, Kurt, attend. »

Blaine peine à reprendre sa respiration et il doit s'écarter légèrement pour arriver à parler et ne pas simplement laisser Kurt le soulever et le renverser sur la table.

Parce qu'il doit poser cette question, même si ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt semblent être la seule chose à avoir encore un semblant d'importance.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

Kurt sourit et l'embrasse encore une fois avant de répondre :

« Je t'aime encore depuis 1 ans, deux mois et douze jours et je t'aimerai encore demain et tous les autres jour après ça. »


End file.
